For the Sake of Maron
by Sailor Elysia
Summary: Chiaki must prove his love for Maron while helping her fight her biggest battle ever.
1. one

---------------------------------------  
For the Sake of Maron 1/10  
by Elysia  
rated PG-13  
---------------------------------------

"Maron! Maron!" Chiaki called her name out over and over, but it was no use. Even if he pounded on the door all night, he wouldn't get anywhere. His fist thumped against the hollow door one last time. Chiaki let his bruised hand fall to his side, resting his forehead against the wall.

She could be so stubborn. Usually at all the wrong times, too. So what if he happened to be Sindbad? Why couldn't Maron see he had been helping her all along? He was no servant of the devil, no matter what lies Fin fed her. Chiaki cursed under his breath. If only he could have told her about Fin sooner... the true nature of the smiling angel was not was she thought it to be. Knowing Maron, she wouldn't have believed him anyway, but it was better than this.

Reluctantly Chiaki entered his apartment. If he listened carefully enough, sometimes he could hear sounds coming from Maron's apartment. He knew when she was watching television, listening to the radio, or even when she talked to herself. Now that Fin was gone, it was much quieter than it used to be, which worried him even more.

"Sindbad! Did you capture the demon?" a familiar voice called out. The black winged angel flew towards his companion.

"Not now, Access," Chiaki muttered, flopping down on the couch.

Access scowled. "You've got to stay focused, Sindbad. We can't let Fin succeed. It would devastate Jeanne, not to mention bring the end of the world!"

"I know that. You've told me a hundred times before." Chiaki mumbled, then sat up suddenly. "Did you hear that?"

Access raised an eyebrow. "Hear what?"

Chiaki pointed at the wall. "Listen." Silence ensued for several moments as Access strained to hear.

"I don't hear anything."

"She's crying. Do you know why?"

"No, but I expect you're going to tell me."

Chiaki ran a shaky hand through his unruly hair. This wasn't like him. He was normally so calm and composed. "Because of me. Maron's crying because she found out the truth about me."

The black angel folded his arms. "So she didn't take it as well as you hoped," he said, dodging the pillow Chiaki threw in his direction.

"She called me a liar and said she never wanted to see me again. Everything had been going just fine until then." Chiaki sighed. "I have this strange feeling that Shikaidou-sensei has something to do with all of this, I don't know why." He turned towards Access. "But I'm more concerned about Maron right now. How can I make her understand?"

Access's eyes widened. "You're not in love with her, are you Sindbad?"

Earlier words echoed through Chiaki's mind. 'It has to be you, Maron! It has to be you! You're the only one!'

"I think I am," Chiaki said slowly.

"You're letting your emotions get in the way of your mission, Sindbad. You know you're supposed to-"

"Will you just forget about the stupid mission for once?" Chiaki burst out. "Don't you get it, Access? Jeanne--no, Maron *is* my mission. I'm here because of her. At first I was supposed to stop her, but now I have to protect her. I know what's coming."

Access hmphed. "A real man would find a way to talk to her. You've got to tell Jeanne everything. She can't go into this unprepared."

"Don't give me any of that 'real man' talk. I know I have to explain this to Maron. But breaking through her walls is not as easy as you think."

The black winged angel flew over to the sliding door, gazing wordlessly out into the city. "Too bad Jeanne isn't out on her balcony. It would be easy to talk to her that way."

Chiaki rested his head in his hands, then suddenly looked up, a new light shining in his eyes. "You're right for once, Access. You've just given me the perfect plan." He jumped up and whizzed past Access out to the balcony.

He stopped at the wall of his balcony, gazing silently towards Maron's apartment. The sobs increased when he stepped outside, and each second that Chiaki stood there, he could feel each sob tear at his heart.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Feelings and emotions, as Access warned him so many times, were not part of the job. As Sindbad, he was only supposed to stop the innocent maiden--the reincarnation of the graceful Jeanne d'Arc--from putting herself into danger, not just from the demons who continued to haunt her, but from the evil that lurked unknowingly before her.

Chiaki took a deep breath, then began to climb over the wall that separated him from his fate. A slow grin appeared on his face. Only he would try something like this. If Maron wouldn't let him in, he'd find his own way to make her understand. It wouldn't be the first time.

'Stubborn girl,' he thought silently. Funny how that word always came to mind when he thought about Maron. Chiaki hopped over the wall, his feet landing silently on the concrete. The sheer white curtains danced gently in the breeze, and he realized she must have left the sliding door open out of habit. 'When Fin was still here,' he mused. He did the same thing for Access, only forgetting every now and then.

He slowly slipped into Maron's apartment, letting the curtains hide his shadow. Chiaki didn't want to frighten her any more than she already was, but he couldn't go on like this. He couldn't let her fall deeper into the sadness. The world needed Jeanne D'Arc, but he needed Kusakabe Maron even more.

As he silently moved through the darkened room, Chiaki already had a sense of where Maron was. This was another advantage to being Sindbad. For some reason, he always picked up on her movements. And right now, he knew she wasn't in any of the nearby rooms.

Then he heard it. Maron was crying again, and Chiaki had to take a deep breath for fear of losing all control. He looked up. She was up in the loft. What better place was there to get away from herself?

Ever so slowly, Chiaki crept up the long flight of stairs leading to the loft. He began to imagine Maron's reactions to his sudden appearance--first fear, then surprise, then shock mixed in with anger. After all, that had been her routine when she found out the first time. But Chiaki was bound and determined to tell her the entire truth.

Chiaki reached the top step, letting his eyes adjust to the dim light of the moon. Sure enough, Maron sat in the crook of the window, her knees drawn up against her chest. Though her back was to him, he could see that her thin pajamas were not enough to keep her from shivering.

He took another deep breath and let it out silently. 'You have to be firm, Chiaki. Let her know the truth. Tell her how you feel.' But he couldn't keep his heart from breaking when Maron covered her face in her hands and began to cry again.

"Why, God, why? Why have you cursed me to be alone? First my parents, then Fin, and now, my closest friends. Everyone has left me. I have no one. Fin said you called Jeanne d'Arc your beloved Daughter. Then why must I suffer so?"

The desperation in her voice made Chiaki ache inside. This was a side of Maron he had only seen once or twice before, but never so sorrowful. The Sindbad side of him knew that if she kept this up, she would never be able to seal the demons and defeat this new enemy, but Chiaki didn't care about that.

"If I was meant to walk this life alone," he heard Maron say, "then I do not want this life. My heart hurts too much. God, I cannot bear to be alone!"

Chiaki's eyes widened. There was only one thing he could do now.

Warn hands slipped around Maron's shoulders in a comforting embrace. "Daughter of God. Jeanne d'Arc. Kusakabe Maron. Do not despair. You were not meant to live alone. Losing the ones you love the most has been a test of your strength. You have proven yourself worthy of the power God has given you.

"Even though you crave the love of others, it is difficult for you to easily accept it. These dark thoughts keep you from enjoying the love God has bestowed upon you. When close friends express their love to you, do not turn away from it so quickly. In time, you will learn to enjoy the freedom of being loved and loving another."

Chiaki knew the words he spoke were not his. He happened to be in the right place at the right time, just when Maron needed to be reassured. Silently he thanked God for trusting him at that moment to deliver such a powerful message.

And it was at that moment Maron realized the hands upon her shoulders were of a physical nature. She whirled around, her brown eyes staring deep into Chiaki's blue ones. "Chi...Chiaki? Is that you?"

He smiled sadly. "Yes, Maron. It's me."

"How did you... why are you...?" Earlier memories flashed within her mind, and she frowned. "What lies are you going to tell me now?"

Chiaki scowled. "Why do you think I would ever lie to you?"

Maron stood and turned away from him. "You did before."

He rolled his eyes. "I planned to tell you the truth."

"You knew I was Jeanne all along! That's the only reason why you approached me! You said so yourself!" Maron started to walk towards the stairs.

Chiaki grabbed her wrist. "Will you just listen to me for once? If you would give me a chance to tell you my side, you might just understand! Yes, I admit I knew you were Jeanne from the beginning. I was sent after you to stop you from making a very big mistake. I thought if I made you fall in love with me, it would be easier to make you stop being a kaitou."

"See? You lied to me!"

"Maron!" Chiaki took hold of her other arm and pinned her against the wall. "Maron, you're going to listen to me this time. No more running away." He stared into her eyes, full of fear and uncertainty. "What I said before was true. But it's not what I believe now. I see you in a very different light. I recognize your strong spirit, and I know only you are capable of taking on the role of Kaitou Jeanne. No one else shares the same passion."

He brought one hand up to caress her cheek, resisting the urge to pull away when she whimpered softly. "Don't you see it, Maron? Can't you see why I love you so much? What I love so much about you? There's a fire in you that nothing or no one can extinguish, not even the pain of loneliness." His other hand interlocked with hers. "I wish you could understand that I'm not your enemy. I'm not of the devil. But I am in love with you, Kusakabe Maron. And that will never change."

Tears streaked down Maron's cheeks and her hand slowly came up to touch the one Chiaki had against her cheek. "Chi...aki..." she mumbled, her lip quivering fiercely. She looked away from his piercing gaze. So many words she wanted to say... so many feelings in her heart, it was ready to burst.

"I'm... not.... alone?"

Chiaki smiled, and pulled the delicate girl into a fierce embrace. "No, Maron, you aren't. You never have been, and you never will be. You heard that message from God. You are Jeanne d'Arc inside, and Kusakabe Maron outside. One is not complete without the other."

Maron's eyes widened. "You heard it too?"

"I delivered the message." He stared at her for a few minutes, then a sly grin suddenly crept onto Chiaki's face. "Maron?"

"Hmm?"

"You've been kissed before, haven't you?"

Her face went bright red. "Ye...yes," she stuttered. "Two--no, three times, all within the last few months. Twice by Sindbad, and once by...by you," she finished shyly. "So really, you've kissed me three times."

"Hmm," Chiaki mused. "I can't let Sindbad one-up me, so I have to even the score. That is, if you don't mind."

Maron smiled impishly. "Do I have a choice?"

"Nope." Chiaki leaned down and swiftly captured her lips in a sweet kiss. She let out a muffled squeak of surprise as his fierceness and gentleness all came together to prove how much he loved her.

Chiaki slowly broke away, his desire far from being fulfilled. There was something else he had to do. "Maron, as much as I want to keep doing this all night long, there's something else I need to tell you," he said gravely. She looked up at him with worry.

"It's about Fin. It's time you learned the truth."


	2. two

---------------------------------------  
For the Sake of Maron 2/10  
by Elysia  
rated PG-13

AN: if you haven't seen past ep. 30 or read the manga, then there's some spoiler kinda stuff in here.  
Disclaimer: all hail Tanemura Arina!

---------------------------------------

Maron slowly stepped away from Chiaki. "What about Fin? What do you know about her?"

"I know more than you'll ever care to. That's the real reason I'm here. Not just to protect you from the demons, but also from Fin."

She shook her head wildly. "Please Chiaki, no more lies!"

"It isn't a lie!"

"I don't want to hear it!" Maron exclaimed. "You can't even begin to understand. Fin has been my only friend for as long as I can remember. When I began to doubt myself, Fin gave me the strength to do what I needed to do as Jeanne. When everyone else went away, she stayed by my side."

"Then why isn't she here now? Why hasn't she at least contacted you?" Chiaki quipped.

Maron fell silent. "That's what's so strange about it. It's not like Fin to stay away so long. She promised she would be back in a week." Her eyes filled with tears. "Why hasn't she come back, Chiaki? Why didn't Fin keep her promise?"

Chiaki caught her in his arms as she fell. "Are you ready to listen now?" he whispered into her hair. Her sob was his only answer. With a deep sigh, he slunk down to the ground, keeping Maron in his arms. "Access," he muttered under his breath, "I'm going to need your help on this." Explaining everything was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

To his surprise, the black-winged angel suddenly popped up from behind. "I thought you'd need me," he said with a fanged grin. "You're not brave enough to do this by yourself."

Chiaki swatted at Access. "This is no time to joke around! Can't you see Maron's hurt? You're the only one who can tell her the truth about Fin."

Access sighed deeply. "You're asking for a lot, you know. I don't like remembering all of it."

"Hey, you're the one who said Maron had to know everything before going into this. Don't be blaming me for bringing you here."

"Chiaki..." Maron mumbled, still encased in his strong arms, "quit talking about me as if I'm not here." She sat against him, rubbing at her tear-stained face. Then she finally took notice of Access. "Another one? But why are your wings black?"

Access looked away. "I'm on a different level than Fin."

"Tell me. Please."

The black-winged angel couldn't resist Maron's pleading face, so he began his story, fiddling with his hair as he did so. He told her of the days when he and Fin still lived in Heaven among the Presence of God, and how he always tried to catch the unresistable green haired angel. But time after time, she eluded him, up until the day 'It' happened.

"'It?'" Maron questioned. She desperately wanted to know what had happened to her best friend. She needed to know.

Access sighed. "The day Fin fell from Heaven."

Maron gasped. No... not the angel she so dearly loved.

The tiny angel sadly pulled on his long hair before going on. "I don't like having to tell you all of this, but you have to know. Even Chiaki doesn't know everything about Fin." Access continued to tell Fin's fateful story, stumbling through the parts where betrayed all of her former friends and took the Devil's hand so she could live.

Maron's eyes began to fill with tears again. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Would you have listened?" Chiaki replied.

She managed a smile. "Probably not." Then she focused her thoughts on Fin again. "But it wasn't really her fault, was it? I don't think she meant to do it on purpose."

"I wish I knew, Jeanne," Access replied. "I've been trying to figure that out all along."

Maron stared at the black winged angel in sudden realization. "You're in love with her, aren't you, Access?"

"Wha...what if I am? That isn't the point of all this! We need to find a way to get Fin back." Access hung his head. "But I don't know how."

The chestnut haired girl took the tiny angel into her hands. "Don't worry too much, Access. You've got me. I'll do everything I can to get Fin back."

"Hey, what about me?" Chiaki complained.

Maron grinned playfully. "I don't think you'll be much of a help. You always get in the way."

Access laughed. "You know him so well already."

"Look who's talking, Access!" Chiaki protested, lunging for the chuckling angel. "You're the one who gets me into all that trouble!"

The angel stuck out his tongue. "Yeah, but who got you to climb over here in the first place?" Chiaki reached for Access again, but he toppled over onto Maron. They both blushed bright red.

"Chiaki!" Maron tried pushing him away, but he was too heavy. "Get off me!"

He smiled his usual quirky smile. "Hmm, I rather like where I am. Warm, comfortable, can't beat the view..."

Access coughed deliberately. "Should I leave you two alone?"

"Yes."

"No!"

His eyes flickered back and forth from Maron to Chiaki, and back again. "In that case..." Access started, knowing full well he'd stick around to keep an eye on these two. But then he caught Chiaki glaring at him and Access gulped. He knew that look. "I... uhh... I think I smell pancakes. See ya!" and he zoomed out the window.

Maron pouted silently and Chiaki grinned triumphantly over his victory. She started to wiggle again. "Mou, Chiaki... you can get off me now."

"What would you do if I said I didn't want to?"

She punched him in the shoulder. "There's a lot more where that came from, so MOVE!" Using all of her strength, Maron pushed Chiaki off just enough that she could sit up again. She tried to move farther away, but he caught her arm.

"Why do you hate me so much, Maron?"

Her expression softened. "I don't hate you, Chiaki... but you lied to me."

Chiaki planted his hands firmly on both sides of the floor next to Maron's body, pinning her in place. "Why can't you look past that? I keep telling you over and over that I was only trying to help you. Look at Access! He wants to help Fin just as much as I want to help you. Why can't you believe me?"

Maron bit her quivering lip. "I... I have a very hard time trusting people. I'm... I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"I'm afraid of being alone. I don't want to be left behind again," she whispered softly.

Chiaki nodded, knowing that her fear was directly linked to losing her parents, and now Fin. He took her hand in his, slowly brought it up to his lips and kissed it. "Maron... I told you, you're not alone. You just have to trust me." His other hand reached up to her face to wipe away a solitary tear. "I'll do everything in my power to help you get Fin back."


	3. three

"Everyone will leave me at some point. Mama... Papa... Fin. Someday Miyako will leave, and so will you. We can't stay in one place forever."

"Maron, I--" Chiaki stuttered.

She gave him a sad smile. "I know you said you'll help me get Fin back, and I appreciate that, but there's nothing else here for you. I'm not what you really want. I know you, Chiaki. Don't settle for anything less than yourself, cause you'll never be happy."

"Now wait a sec, Maron. You have no idea what I want," he countered.

Maron glared at him. "I'm not completely in the dark with what goes on inside your head. So don't get any ideas!" She started shoving him towards the door. "And don't come barging in through my window anymore. It's creepy!"

---------------------------------------  
For the Sake of Maron 3/10  
by Elysia  
rated PG-13

"Fight for Love! Chiaki's Test!"  
---------------------------------------

"You're kidding, right?"

Chiaki pulled on his uniform jacket. "Nope. I'm gonna make her see how much I really need her."

Access flew in lazy circles around Chiaki's head. "But how are you going to do that if she won't let you near her?"

The boy glared at the black winged angel. "Don't remind me. I got somewhere last night. Not as far as I hoped, but it was something."

"She let you touch her. Big deal."

"Access!" Chiaki yelled. "Will you quit dampening my spirits! I thought you said Maron was the most important link to everything."

"I said Jeanne was the link, not Maron."

Chiaki rolled his eyes. "You forget so easily. Without Maron, there is no Jeanne. Besides, don't you want to get Fin back?"

"Don't bring her into this, it's too hard to think about her right now," Access mumbled. "Your mission now is to get Jeanne to believe in her abilities again, not romance her like a giddy schoolboy."

Chiaki flicked the angel with his fingers, sending him flailing across the room. "But I am a giddy schoolboy," he grinned triumphantly. "Besides, if I get her to open up to me now, then I can help her believe again." He picked up his bag and headed for the door. "Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone, Access."

Said angel looked warily after his charge. "Look who's talking," he muttered.

Chiaki smirked on his way out. Good thing he didn't know about the pancakes in the fridge.

* * *

"Maron! Wait up!" Chiaki ran after the two girls who were several leagues ahead. Miyako called out a hello to the boy and tugged on her friend's sleeve. "Slow down, Maron! Chiaki wants to walk with us."

The chestnut haired girl showed no reaction. "Miyako, you were the one who said we needed to get to school early for once. We won't if we wait for him."

Miyako's jaw dropped. "Since when were you concerned with getting to school on time? I'm the one who always has to wake you up!" She nudged Maron with her elbow. "Besides, I thought you and Chiaki were--"

"Miyako!" Maron said in exasperation. "Just leave it alone. I don't want to talk to him right now. You can walk with him if you want. I'll see you in class." She walked off without giving any other answers.

Chiaki finally caught up with Miyako, who was still staring at Maron's retreating form. "She didn't want to wait?"

"I've been friends with her for so long, and I still can't figure her out sometimes." She gave Chiaki a penetrating stare as they started walking. "Did something happen between you two?"

He blinked. "No, not really." _'Well, she found out that I was Sindbad, that I knew who she was and tried to stop her, and now she thinks I've been lying to her all this time. But that wouldn't affect our relationship, now would it?'_ Chiaki rolled his eyes.

Miyako thrust a finger into his chest. "You'd better not do anything stupid, Chiaki, or I'll never forgive you."

His eyes grew twice their size. "Me? Why is it always my fault? What if Maron is the one responsible this time?"

"Aha! I knew there was something you weren't telling me. Now spill."

He blanched. "Uhh... you know, perhaps you can help me out after all, Miyako. You know Maron so well, and I...well, I want to know her better."

She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and raised an eyebrow. "Just what do you have in mind?"

"You're her best friend. Can't you put in a good word for me or something?"

Miyako's eyes narrowed. "And make it look like I'm pining for you all over again? I've already been through that, mister. I'm not going to put Maron through it either."

He held up his hands in protest. "That's not what I meant. You know how stubborn Maron can be, and she won't listen to me whenever I try to tell her something important. I think I need to catch her unexpectedly so she has to listen."

They started walking again. "Oh, so forcing her to listen is really going to get your message across," Miyako retorted.

Chiaki groaned. "Argh, you're just as bad as she is! Can't you just help me out? Please?"

She stared at him for a moment, then sighed. "Maron mentioned something about practice this afternoon." She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, if it's so important then you ought to tell her. But leave me out of it."

* * *

"Maron! Are you trying to beat me again?" Miyako called out to the girl practicing her gymnastics routine.

The chestnut haired girl stopped in the middle of the music to smile at her friend. "I'm trying to beat myself, Miyako. You said so yourself that I had to work on a few things."

"You'd even skip lunch to work?" Miyako playfully laid a hand on her friend's forehead. "Are you sure you're feeling all right? First you act strangely this morning, and now this. What's gotten into you?"

Maron smiled halfheartedly. "As much as I'd love to tell you, Miyako, it's kinda personal. But don't worry about me, I'll be all right." _'It just has to do with my other self, Kaitou Jeanne. You know, the thief you're always trying to catch. Oh, no worries there.'_

"Hmm, if you're sure..." She tugged on Maron's arm. "C'mon, let's go for something to eat. My treat?"

Maron held back a laugh. "You'd treat me to food? Stingy Miyako? Are you sure you're the one feeling okay?"

"One more comment like that and you'll miss your chance!" Miyako shot back with a grin. "Let's go!"

"All right, all right, just let me change into my regular clothes," Maron replied while rolling up her twirling ribbon. "I'll meet you at the caf in ten minutes." She ran into the dressing room and started shoving items into her bag, slipped back into her school uniform and tied up her hair. She ran out of the building towards the school gate, thinking this was a nice change to the normal routine. Maybe she could get Miyako to treat more often.

"Maron." Chiaki suddenly stepped from behind one of the trees lining the sidewalk.

"Chiaki!" she stammered. "You scared me!"

"We need to talk. Please."

She shook her head in defiance. "I've heard everything I've wanted to hear."

"That's just it! You haven't heard the truth!"

Maron turned away. "It's enough. It's over, Chiaki. Go stalk some other girl."

"Maron!" he exclaimed, grabbing onto her wrist. "I won't let you go so easily!"

She struggled against his grip. "Let go, you're hurting me," she whimpered. "What part of this don't you understand? I don't want you around me anymore! I want you to--"

Chiaki suddenly covered Maron's mouth with his, snaking his hands around her waist so he could pull her closer, and effectively shutting up her soft whimpering. His other hand traveled up to her face, caressing her cheek. Slowly he threaded his fingers through her hair, mussing up what she had done minutes before.

Maron, on the other hand, tried to protest, but it was no use. Somehow she felt safe within his warm embrace, no matter how much she tried to deny it. _'Oh, Chiaki... I want to love you so much... why can't I?'_

Mind and heart fought the eternal struggle once more, until Maron finally pulled away from Chiaki, her lips aching for more contact with the man she loved. She ran a hand through her tousled hair, not knowing what to say in such an awkward moment. Words had no meaning. Her eyes searched his, straining for answered to her unasked questions. _'How does he do this to me? And why? Why would someone like him be in love with someone so imperfect as me?'_

Maron stumbled backwards. "I... I have to go meet Miyako. She'll be worried if I don't show up." She choked on the rest of her words. "I'm sorry."

Chiaki solemnly watched the girl run off into the distance. "Maron... someday you'll know. Someday."


	4. four

---------------------------------------  
For the Sake of Maron 4/10  
by Elysia  
rated PG-13  
---------------------------------------

Maron stopped to catch her breath at the top of the hill. She hadn't stopped running since leaving Chiaki behind. Why, oh WHY did he create such a reaction in her? Her hand came up to touch her still tingling lips. His touch had been so soft... so caring, so... protective.

_'NO!'_ Her mind screamed back. He wouldn't get to her like this. Not after how he hurt her so much. No matter how much her heart protested, she couldn't bring herself to trust him again.

"Maron!" a familiar voice called out. "I was wondering if you'd ever show up. Have you ever been on time for anything?" Miyako glared mockingly at her as she approached the caf table.

"Give me a break, Miyako," she groaned. "I got... sidetracked."

"Sidetracked? By what? Or should I say, by whom?" Miyako mentioned playfully, knowing she was right by the pale look on Maron's face. She scooted her chair closer to the table. "So are you going to tell me what's going on or not?"

Maron sat down in the other chair and rested her chin in the palm of one hand. "There's not much to tell, really." _'Not much that you'll believe, anyway.'_

"Maron, I'm not stupid. I've been watching the two of you. Chiaki likes you. A lot. And for a while you were responding to his advances. So why are you rejecting him all of a sudden?"

Maron looked away, her hair hiding her eyes. She didn't want Miyako to see the pain, the fear, and most of all, the truth hiding within her gaze. At that moment, she made a promise to herself. She would keep her best friend from the truth as long as she could.

"Miyako, I..." her fists clenched and unclenched under the table as Maron tried to contain her emotions. "I know you're concerned about me, but it's okay, really." But of course, there was a deeper truth that her friend would never understand. _'Oh, Miyako... I'm so sorry for hurting you, but I fear the truth would only hurt you more. Your heart is so set on capturing Kaitou Jeanne... there's no way I could tell you everything.'_

"You can be so naive sometimes, Maron," Miyako retorted. "It's not just you I'm worried about. Chiaki's hurting too. And I refuse to stand by and watch my two best friends hurt themselves and each other. I won't allow it!"

Miyako's fiery nature brought a small smile to Maron's lips. Only she would be so impassioned over such a trivial matter, especially when it concerned the two people closest to her. That was why Maron admired her so much. She was strong in times and places where Maron was not.

"So what do I do, Miyako?"

"Talk to him, you idiot!" she shot back immediately. "Clear up this mess once and for all!"

The answer was obvious, but she didn't want to admit it. Going back to face Chiaki now was like giving in to the devil. If she couldn't be strong in something like this, how could she, as Jeanne, ever hope to defeat all the demons in the world? Maron stared off into the distance, then focused her gaze on her best friend's face. For a moment, she couldn't understand why Miyako was being so insistent, even if it was her nature. "Why?"

Miyako smiled sadly. "Because he loves you, and I know you love him. I can see it in your eyes. I know, because I used to feel like that about him too. But I stepped back because Chiaki only saw you."

Maron nodded solemnly. She had a point, after all. But was it enough to restore hope in her own heart? "All right... I'll do it for you, Miyako."

Her friend shook her head. "Don't you dare do it for me. Do it for yourself, and for him. You of all people deserve some happiness."

* * *

Chiaki sighed as he returned to his apartment. "This is turning out to be harder than I thought. I've had Checkmates easier than this." He threw down his school bag and glanced around the room. "Access? Are you here?" It was strangely quiet, so at first Chiaki supposed the angel was out making mischief somewhere.

A noise in the other room caught his attention. He called out to Access again, but there was no answer. Chiaki padded down the hallway and into the bedroom to find the source of the noise. Sure enough, the angel was there, but he wasn't flying around and making noise like usual. "You're quiet today."

The angel didn't answer. He stood rigid on the windowsill, staring out into the city.

"Access?"

His voice was no more than a whisper. "Can you feel it, Sindbad?"

Chiaki stopped approaching Access after his cryptic response. Feel what? What was he talking about? But then he heard it. Not out loud, but within the depths of his mind. A strange power... he couldn't recognize or describe it.

"Something's going to happen, Sindbad. Something's coming. And I'm afraid Jeanne will be its target."

* * *

At that moment, Maron was trying to get up enough courage to knock on Chiaki's door. _'It would have been so much easier over the phone... but Miyako insisted this was better. Sometimes I don't know why I listen to her.'_ She raised her arm again, coming within centimeters of touching the door. She took a deep breath, told herself mentally that this time was it, and then... she chickened out.

"I will do this! Even if it means getting hurt again... I have to," she mumbled. Maron centered her feet, took another deep breath, and readied herself to knock on the door. But before she could get any further, to her surprise, it opened. Chiaki stared at Maron, and she back at him. She spoke up first. "Chiaki, I..."

He took her hand and pulled her inside. "I was just coming to look for you. It's time we talked."

"Chiaki!" she started to protest, but he was in no mood to give into her this time. Not if Access was telling the truth. He pushed her onto the couch rather roughly. Maron looked at him strangely. "What's gotten into you?"

He started to pace back and forth in front of her, much like she had seen his father do at the hospital on occasion. It was all she could do to hold back her laughter. "Maron, I know you don't want to listen to me, but this time, you have to hear me out. It wouldn't be so important, but it involves your safety, so please, just listen to me for once."

She giggled. "All right, I'm listening."

He continued as if he hadn't heard her. "And interrupting me isn't going to help either, so--" Chiaki stopped abruptly. "Did you say you were listening?"

Maron laughed again. Did he have any idea how funny he looked? "Yes, Chiaki. I came here to listen to you."

"You mean you aren't going to yell at me and run away again before I have a chance to tell you everything?"

She scowled. "Jeez, Chiaki. You make me sound like a obnoxious little twerp."

He leaned closer to her, trying to figure out what was making her act so different from before. "Well, you are some of the time."

Maron punched him in the shoulder. "And you're not?"

Chiaki grinned, finally seeing a spark of the old Maron. "That's more like it. You're sexy when you're feisty."

Her face flamed bright red. "Chiaki! You shouldn't say stuff like that, because..."

"Because it's true?" he finished, letting his fingertips dance up and down her arm.

The blush didn't leave her face. "Stop that," she stammered, pulling her arm away. "That tickles."

Chiaki only grinned wider. "I know."

"Sindbad." With arms folded and an annoyed expression on his face, Access suddenly appeared on the arm of the couch. "Time to cut the love-love talk and get down to business." Chiaki groaned under his breath, cursing the angel for ruining what could have been a very perfect Moment.

"Access?" Maron questioned, a little annoyed herself. She was still getting used to the fact that there was more than one angel floating around. Chiaki begrudgingly flopped down on the couch, wishing he knew how to get rid of a pesky little angel.

"Jeanne." The angel turned towards her, all seriousness and no mirth about him. "The darkness is approaching."

At first, Maron didn't understand such a perplexing statement. "The darkness? But I thought we were through with the demons. I haven't seen any nearby lately, so I thought--"

Access nodded. The news he was about to share seemed too heavy a burden for such a tiny spirit, but he was the only one who could warn and prepare Earth's only chances against the devil. "If you had been warned earlier and not distracted," he threw a Look in Chiaki's direction, "then you would have noticed it sooner. But as it is, you must prepare yourself to face the hardest battle of your life."

Her face paled and she unconsciously gripped Chiaki's hand with her own. "What do you mean?"

Chiaki scowled. "Quit it, Access. You're starting to scare me too."

The angel hmphed. "I'd rather have you scared than dead, Sindbad."

The boy plucked Access out of the air, restraining himself from choking him. "Will you stop being so vague and tell us what's going on?"

"Chiaki! Maron!" Miyako suddenly burst into the room without knocking. She stopped to catch her breath after running so hard. Chiaki threw his angel-filled hand behind his back.

"What is it, Miyako?" Maron asked, wanting to know what had her friend in such a rush.

"We just got a notice from Kaitou Jeanne! Dad found it not ten minutes ago."

Maron's mouth dropped open. "What!? But that's imposs--" Chiaki placed his other hand over her mouth before she could say anything more.

Miyako didn't seem to notice her friend's shock. "She's planning to steal the famous self-portrait of that visiting artist!" Miyako checked her watch and pumped a fist into the air. "I've got a little over an hour. I'll come up with the best trap that Jeanne will never be able to escape. This time, I'll catch her for sure! You guys won't want to miss this!" The over-excited girl ran out of the apartment with a yell.

Chiaki stared at Maron. She returned his stare. "I didn't--" she stammered.

He grabbed onto her hand and ran for the door. "I know. We've got to find out who did."


	5. five

---------------------------------------  
For the Sake of Maron 5/10  
by Elysia  
rated PG-13  
---------------------------------------

Maron and Chiaki arrived at the scene of the intended crime transformed into their alter identities. The last thing the two teenagers needed was for someone to see them and blow their cover. Sindbad leapt into a nearby tree and Jeanne followed close behind, glaring at the blue-haired kaitou the entire time. "Don't think this is your game, Sindbad. The notice was sent in my name, not yours."

Sindbad whirled on the blonde kaitou. "Is it always a competition to you? I know why I'm here, it's about time you learned the same." He suddenly grabbed Jeanne's hand. "I told you. I won't leave you alone. And from what Access told us, this is going to be difficult."

Jeanne shivered, even though the night air was warm. "I've been intimidated by Checkmates before, but this time... it's different. I really don't know who the enemy is this time."

He responded by squeezing her hand. "I know. But I won't let you out of my sight. And whoever's behind this, I swear they'll have to get through me before they lay a finger on you."

"Chiaki..." she whispered, sensing an inevitable flood of tears as she studied his face. He was serious, more serious than she'd ever seen him before. Would he really go that far for someone like her?

"Get back," he muttered, pushing Jeanne further into the leafy branches. Police swarmed the grounds below, waiting for the infamous kaitou to make her appearance. And any minute, Sindbad knew he'd see a familiar face...

"Otou-san! Send Akita and Haruta to Point A, Fuyuta to Point B, and Natsuda to Point C. My Miyako Special Part 15 will work without fail!"

And there it was. Miyako never failed to appear.

"Too bad she doesn't realize I'm not going to steal anything tonight," Jeanne said quietly. "But someone else plans to in my name. And it's my job to stop them."

"Not without me."

Jeanne sighed. "Sindbad, I appreciate you wanting to protect me, but this is something I have to do."

He grabbed onto her shoulders. "No, Jeanne. This time you have to listen to me. I am not about to let you go out there alone. Not when..."

"When what?"

He had to look away. "When the enemy has you as the target."

She gasped. "How do you know something like that? You'd better not be in cahoots with the enemy again. If you are, so help me Sindbad, I'll..."

"Jeanne!" he hissed, clamping a gloved hand over her mouth. "Keep it down! The police are right below us! You want them to discover us before we've even begun?" He shook his head in exasperation. "I swear, some days you can be such a child."

Suddenly pain ripped through his hand. Sindbad yanked it away from Jeanne's mouth but not before she had bitten the tender part between his thumb and fingers. The glove didn't help to absorb any of the pain. He cradled his injured hand against his body. "What did you do that for?!?"

Jeanne's eyes narrowed. "No one calls me a child. _No one._" With that she leapt out of the tree to another perch closer to the intended target. She scanned the surrounding area, edging closer to the roof of the museum. "When I find out who's impersonating me, they're going to be extremely sorry. No one uses the name of Kaitou Jeanne for personal benefit." She jumped to the roof, nearly slipping on some loose dirt and leaves. Her heart pounded within her chest. "That was close. If they had seen me, it would've been over."

No one had seen the kaitou jump to the roof, but the shower of dirt and leaves falling onto the police below indicated otherwise. "Jeanne's here!" Miyako yelled gleefully, sending the troops into action. They began to swarm around the base of the building. "Guard the outer perimeter while I take care of the inside!" she yelled out.

The blonde kaitou groaned. Great. Now it was going to be ten times harder to catch the culprit. She laughed silently. Is that how Miyako felt when she tried time after time to catch the two kaitou? For once she understood her friend's disappointment, but it wasn't enough to stop Jeanne from completing her mission.

"Miyako, you always did know how to turn things into a challenge," Jeanne muttered lowly. There were too many people guarding the entrances now and she couldn't see any other obvious ways in.

"You're a kaitou. There's always more than one way in," a familiar voice said behind her, as if he had read her mind.

Jeanne flinched in surprise, but managed to cover it up well. "Don't you know it isn't nice to sneak up behind people?"

"And I suppose a kaitou is supposed to make as much noise as possible when attempting to checkmate," Sindbad retorted.

She rolled her eyes. "I wish you'd shut up already. You're just a distraction."

A playful little smirk appeared on his face. "A distraction to you, perhaps?" He reached up and toyed with several strands of her hair. "On the other hand, you distract me constantly."

"Sindbad!" she hissed between clenched teeth. "Now is neither the time nor the place for your jokes!"

He arched an eyebrow. "So you're saying that you'd be welcome to it some other time? I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

"Ugh, you're absolutely impossible. Now go away so I can concentrate." She tried shoving Sindbad away, but he wouldn't budge. One of his hands slid around her slender waist, pulling her into his strong embrace. She started to struggle but he was too strong for her.

"Jeanne... Maron... listen to me. I'm here because I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want you going in there alone. I will sacrifice my life if it means keeping you safe."

Her eyes widened. "Chiaki..." Jeanne whispered, suddenly seeing the tenderness in his gaze, feeling it in his arms that encircled her. He pulled the cloth that covered the lower part of his face away swiftly and his lips suddenly covered hers, silencing the rest of her protests. She whimpered softly, then, to her surprise as well as his, slowly began to respond to his movements. Her hands shifted through Sindbad's hair, fingering the cloth band tied around his forehead and the decoration that hung from it. His fingers became tangled in her blond tresses and ribbons, but he didn't care as he continued to kiss the life out of the woman he so desperately loved. Access would kill him for doing this on the job, but he couldn't help it.

Noises from the people below dragged Jeanne back to reality. With her face flushed, lips swollen, and chest heaving from the lack of air, she gave Sindbad a small smile, the first indication of encouragement he'd ever seen from her. "You make me forget myself, Sindbad."

He couldn't help grinning back. "Anything for mi'lady."

"Perhaps I could use your help on this, Sindbad. It's not like we're competing for a Checkmate." Jeanne shuddered. "I don't really want to do this alone."

"I knew you'd see it my way," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be so cocky."

Sindbad then took her hand in his and pointed towards a skylight at the other end of the roof. "We can use that to get inside." The two kaitou leapt towards the glass paned window, peering down into the dark building.

"I wish I could tell Miyako that I'm not planning on stealing anything. I'm not even the one who sent the notice. But the moment she sees me... I can't let that happen. If there is something targeting me, like Access said, I can't put her in danger."

Sindbad had managed to open in the skylight in the meantime, and beckoned to Jeanne to follow him inside. Using Jeanne's ribbon, the two kaitou slid down through the opening into a deserted and dusty room of the gallery. "I can't see where we're going," Jeanne started to complain. Unlike the rest of the museum, she was unfamiliar with this part of the building. Sindbad grabbed her hand again and started to lead the way to a small source of light in the distance. If Miyako had already come this far and she was waiting for them... then they were in big trouble.

Suddenly Jeanne heard a footstep behind her. Instinctively she whirled around, ready to battle with whatever demon she had to face this time. "Who's there?" she called out carefully, just in case it happened to be Miyako or one of her policemen. She heard another footstep, then another and another. By this time Sindbad had come to stand at her side, his hand gently resting on her shoulder.

Their eyes had barely adjusted to the dim light, but it was enough that they could see a shrouded figure standing in the room. Jeanne felt a twinge of fear race through her body even though Sindbad stood beside her. "Who's there?" she called out again. "What do you want with me?"

The cloaked figure did not move, but his voice echoed within her mind as he spoke.

"Welcome to your own personal purgatory, Kaitou Jeanne, or should I say, Kusakabe Maron."

Suddenly the lights flickered on and while neither she nor Sindbad could see the figure's face, Jeanne saw that he carried something rather heavy in his arms.

Not something... someone.

Jeanne nearly fainted.

Within the demon's clutches lay the unconscious form of her best friend.


	6. six

---------------------------------------  
For the Sake of Maron 6/10  
by Elysia  
rated PG-13  
---------------------------------------

"No..." Jeanne whispered in anguish, the disbelief evident in her eyes. She suddenly screamed out in rage. "NO! Let her go! Miyako has nothing to do with this!" Jeanne leapt forward to grab her friend from the demon's clutches, but Sindbad's strong grip held her back.

She tried wrenching herself away from the other kaitou, but he was too powerful for her. "Let go of me!" Jeanne hissed furiously. Instead of letting her go, Sindbad pulled her in towards him, whispering lowly to her. "Quit thinking you have to do this alone. You can't save the world by yourself. No matter what happens, or how much you seem to hate me, I will be at your side every step of the way. I'm here to protect you, Jeanne, and I intend to fulfill my mission."

"As much as I appreciate that, this is MY fight. Now that Miyako is involved..." Jeanne bit her lip, fighting back her wavering emotions. "I have to do this. I will seal this demon even if it kills me."

"Jeanne!" Another voice rose up in the midst of the silent room. This voice, though it had only said one word, ran shivers down her spine. She turned from Sindbad to fully face the direction from which the voice had come. It was as if she knew this demon--no, man--from another time... somehow she was supposed to recognize him.

"Very good, Jeanne," he smirked, as if he had read her thoughts. He shifted Miyako's unconscious form to one hand, but didn't relax his grip as the blonde kaitou tentatively stepped forward. "I was wondering if you would ever remember me. It's an insult, really, considering how we were in the past..."

Jeanne stared at or through him, really, lost in her own thoughts as well as the memories she acquired from being Jeanne; there weren't many of those to begin with. But as she stared him, a name surfaced from the depths of her memory...

"Noin," she whispered, a quiver of fear evident in her voice.

His free hand appeared from beneath the flowing cloth that concealed him, that made him a part of the shadows. With this hand, Noin reached out and stroked a finger along Jeanne's face, his caress ending as he cupped her chin in his palm. "It is good to be near you again, Jeanne."

She stood frozen with fear, his cold yet tender touch doing all sorts of things to her emotions. As Maron, she would have broken down into sobs by this point, pleading for Miyako's safety. But as Jeanne, she had a resilience about her... she could not lose to anyone, be it man or demon. Even though the fear struggled to win, she would not let it.

Sindbad, on the other hand, watched this exchange in silent anger. His hands clenched into fists at his side. He swore to himself that if this demonic creature--this Noin, as Jeanne had so painstakingly whispered his name--touched her again, he wouldn't be able to control himself.

At this point, Noin knew exactly what the boy was plotting yet he paid no attention to him. He focused all his energy upon the reincarnation of his former love. "I wish we hadn't met again under such circumstances, Jeanne. I fear you may hate me after tonight. While a part of me will always admire and love you, I must kill you."

Sindbad growled as Jeanne gasped in shock. "You lay another finger on her, and you will be the one to die," he threatened.

Noin only laughed. "Using someone else to fight your battles, Jeanne? That's not like you." He smirked and watched her faint look of frustration. "Then again, I suppose you never really minded others doing your dirty work for you," he murmured. Jeanne's eyes widened as a gloved hand trailed down her neck, but she was too shocked to pull away.

Before his touch could go any further, Sindbad stepped in between them, blocking the demon's hand. His eyes narrowed. "I told you before, if you touch her again, you will have hell to pay."

Noin didn't move. "Such irony," he chuckled. "I have paid hell... I paid it with my soul!" he hissed, staring directly into Sindbad's face. The kaitou was determined not to waver, not when Jeanne and Miyako's lives were at stake.

"I have warned you once, boy," the demon sneered. "Step away. This doesn't concern you."

"Anything involving Jeanne concerns me," Sindbad shot back. "I have sworn to protect her, even if it costs my life."

"That is NOT the real Jeanne!" Noin raged. "The true Jeanne d'Arc fought to save the souls of the oppressed. My Jeanne would not be turned against me. She died in vain, and even her precious God refused to save her. The real Jeanne is gone! Forever! This imposter is defiling Jeanne's honor. That is why she must die."

"You have no right coming here and tormenting her like this! I am going to protect her from you!"

"Both of you, STOP THIS NOW!" Jeanne suddenly yelled. She turned to Sindbad, the fury burning in her eyes. "Quit talking about me as if I'm not here." Then she turned to face Noin before either of them could speak. "And you. I'm sorry you have such hard feelings against me, but I will not die just because you will it. I have a mission to complete." Her eyes narrowed. "I will fight you, Noin. If I promise that Sindbad does not interfere, you must let go of Miyako."

"Jeanne, you can't do that!" Sindbad interjected.

She glanced back at him sadly. "This is my battle, Sindbad. I know you want to help, but... you can't help me anymore." Jeanne then stepped forward to face Noin, but Sindbad's grasp on her arm held her back.

"I won't let you do this," he whispered fiercely.

"You don't have a choice," she whispered back.

Noin watched the scene before him with some amusement. "You share one attribute with Jeanne. She was always hasty before fighting." Hidden emotions danced within his eyes. "I can see the boy refuses to let you work alone. But I will hold you to your word, Kusakabe Maron. You will fight me alone. I will give you some time to prepare yourself." He patted the still unconscious form of Miyako. "And I will also be keeping your friend until then, just to give you something to fight for."

"NO!" Jeanne nearly lunged at him, ready to rip him to pieces. "That wasn't part of the deal!"

Noin laughed cruelly. "I never said I agreed to your plan, I only said I would hold you to your promise. Someone like me doesn't answer to the likes of you. Remember that until we meet again." He laughed again while his form, along with Miyako, disappeared in the darkness.

"No! MIYAKO!" she cried out, falling to her knees. Jeanne covered her face with her hands. "Why? Why couldn't I stop him?" she sobbed. "Why wasn't I strong enough?"

Sindbad gathered her into his embrace. "You were stronger than most people," he replied solemnly, stroking her hair.

"But it wasn't enough."

"It will have to do for now," he replied. He pulled Jeanne to her feet. "C'mon. We have to tell Detective Todaiji what happened to his daughter."

* * *

"I'm surprised he didn't arrest us on the spot," Chiaki muttered.

A worn out Maron fished her key from her pocket as they exited the elevator. "He wouldn't. Detective Todaiji knew something was wrong when we came out of the building without Miyako," she replied wearily. The two teenagers entered the dark apartment with barely enough energy to stand. Chiaki led the way to the couch where they both promptly fell into its soft cushions.

"Maron," Chiaki said after a few minutes, "I'm sorry that you weren't able to get her back. I had no idea this would happen."

"I don't blame you, Chiaki," Maron mumbled, stretching her sore muscles. "But I still have to fight Noin no matter what."

"You have to let me help this time. You just have to!" he said urgently.

Maron shook her head. "I can't, Chiaki. I made a promise, and Jeanne never goes back on her word."

Chiaki pulled Maron into his embrace. "How can your word mean anything if he didn't fulfill his part of the bargain? Dammit, Maron! How can you go into this so blindly?"

"I'm not being blind about it! For the first time, I'm seeing things clearly. I HAVE to get Miyako back. She's my best friend. And after I get her back, I can rid the world of all demons like Noin."

"Even if it means sacrificing yourself?"

She nodded, shedding tears at the same time. "I knew the risk when I accepted the mission to become Jeanne. My life means nothing if someone I care about is in danger that I caused. I have to put my weaknesses aside now."

Chiaki buried his face in Maron's chestnut hair. "You're stronger than you realize." Kissing her forehead, he made to get up, but Maron's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Stay with me?" she asked sleepily. "I don't think I could handle being alone tonight." The tell-tale blush on her cheeks deepened and Chiaki couldn't help but smile.


	7. seven

---------------------------------------  
For the Sake of Maron 7/10  
by Elysia  
rated PG-13  
---------------------------------------

"Minazuki-san, now is not the best time to talk. Could we schedule your interview for another time?" Detective Todaiji sighed, giving the boy a small smile.

Minazuki immediately consented. "Of course, Detective. With you being on the Jeanne Special Task Force, I figured I could get the most information from you. Miyako-san talks about it all the time in school."

Todaiji looked up, a pained expression on his face. He looked like he had aged ten years overnight. "Miyako. Have you seen her lately, Minazuki-san?"

Minazuki shook his head slowly. "I figured she was sick. I have some assignments for her. I can leave them with you if you like."

"It won't do any good. Miyako's been missing for the last 3 days."

* * *

Minazuki left the police station with a dark foreboding feeling in his heart. Miyako-san, missing? It was unlike the girl he knew. She hadn't run away; she wasn't capable of that. Which could only mean... someone had taken her. Minazuki clenched his fist. Who dared to steal away such a spirited girl?

Steal away... the words echoed in his mind.

Kaitou Jeanne. Kaitou Sindbad. They were capable of just about anything.

But would they go so far as to steal a person?

As Minazuki mulled over the situation, he decided the mysterious Jeanne wouldn't go beyond taking objects. He had seen her in action several times and she had never hurt anyone as they tried to catch her.

But as for that Sindbad... he just didn't know. Minazuki felt that unlike Jeanne, this Sindbad would do anything to get to his target. And that could mean taking people.

The desire burned brightly in Minazuki's heart, more than it ever had before. At first he wanted to catch Sindbad to prove himself to Maron and win her affection, but strangely enough, that wasn't as important anymore. Since Nagoya Chiaki's appearance, Minazuki knew he didn't have Maron's attention like he once did. He used to envy Chiaki for that.

Minazuki pulled his glasses away from his face, staring up into the cloudless sky. Suddenly he saw things a little differently. His friendship with Maron would always mean something to him, but right now, finding Miyako was much more important. His friendship with her--or anything beyond that--was the only thing that mattered.

Hundreds of thoughts raced through Minazuki's mind as he continued walking. Things hadn't been strange since the appearance of Sindbad several months ago. Jeanne sightings became so common that her publicity died down, even though the police continued to chase her. But with Sindbad's arrival, the frenzy began all over again. Miyako became much more adamant in helping catch the thieves. Minazuki smiled at that. Once Miyako put her mind to something, there was no stopping her.

Minazuki knew there was no avoiding change. The past year had certainly been full of it. Miyako was chasing the two kaitou all over the place, Maron had strangely become more distant, and Chiaki showed up and constantly pursued Maron, even though it was obvious to Minazuki that she didn't like it.

He was so close to confessing his feelings to her, but he missed his chance. He always seemed to miss his opportunity when it came to impressing Maron. First Chiaki quickly made his moves, then Minazuki tried to catch Sindbad to win back Maron, but each time, the thief always managed to allude him.

Those two thoughts made Minazuki stop in his tracks. Chiaki came to town nearly a year ago... and Sindbad started showing up around the same time. It wasn't possible, or was it?

Minazuki shuddered at the thought. If Chiaki happened to be the kaitou, was he the one responsible for Miyako's disappearance? Just how dangerous was the teenager? Minazuki started running towards Maron's apartment.

Miyako was gone. Would Maron be next?

* * *

The figure of the demon knight shimmered as he reappeared in a dark cavernous room. He held the still unconscious Miyako in his arms, silently planning his next move. Jeanne was almost too elusive for him, but one way or another he would see his revenge through.

"I thought I told you to capture Jeanne, not this weakling," a voice echoed through the dim room.

Noin raised an eyebrow but didn't turn towards the source of the voice. "It wasn't possible," he said simply.

"I'm surprised at you, Noin Claude. You used to say nothing was impossible, especially when it came to Jeanne. I recall you once said you would die for her if it came to that. Pity she had to die first."

"Do. not. remind. me," Noin hissed. His jaw clenched as he set the girl in his arms on a simplistic bed in an obscure corner.

"Do you always treat your hostages with such care?" the voice mockingly asked.

"If she is injured, Jeanne will become more of a problem and less of what I want. I know her better than you. I know what will bring her to us." He drew the blanket over the girl. "Besides, this girl is innocent."

"You think you know Jeanne better than me?" Noin winced at the shrill laughter. "Fool. I have been by her side in two lifetimes and each time she has trusted me with her life. Jeanne has never suspected me of betrayal, which makes my plan so perfect. That girl's trust will be the end of her."

Noin closed his eyes painfully but refused to let any more emotion show on his face. He just shook his head, disagreeing with the annoyance. "Show yourself, Fin Fish."

The source of the voice finally appeared into view, approaching Noin until her hand gently rested upon his cloaked shoulder. "Devil-sama is proud of the work you have accomplished so far. But I am not pleased. I want Jeanne, and you are the one who will bring her to me."

"I am?" He looked faintly amused as he looked into her face. "If Devil-sama is pleased, then that is all that matters, isn't it?"

Fin's bright green eyes showed a hint of an unfamiliar emotion. "He is pleased with the work so far, but the only way to gain his attention is to complete the job, which you have not done. You've only brought a pathetic mortal here. That is not enough in my eyes. You do not fulfill your title, Demon Knight."

Noin turned from her. "That is only your opinion."

Her eyes narrowed. "Oh, but my opinion matters, Noin." Slowly she ran a finger down his neck and over his shoulder. She circled him, her eyes locked on his.

"Not to me," he sneered. "I don't care how favored you are in the eyes of Devil-sama. I do not answer to fallen angels."

"Then who do you answer to?" she tilted her head. "Jeanne? Devil-sama wouldn't be pleased to hear that."

"For once, I do not care. When I lost Jeanne, I lost my very soul. I wish I had died with her. I have wished for that for the last 500 years." Noin pushed away Fin's wandering hands. "The Devil can not own what I have already lost."

"No, he just owns your very essence. He owns your body and mind." For a moment her jaw clenched and she looked tense. It faded quickly. "In fact, he's offered them to me."

He looked incredulously at the green haired angel. "He's offered me to you? And what would you do with me?"

She shrugged, "I have all sorts of wonderful ideas," she paused and widened her eyes. "Would you like to hear them?" she asked sweetly.

Noin folded his arms over his chest, clearly bored. "Go ahead then. Enlighten me."

"Well, perhaps tying you up and having my way with you would be a little cliche..." she looked thoughtful. "Although, I always have been one for torture."

Noin turned on the fallen angel, locking his gaze with hers. "There is no torture greater than what I have already experienced. But you wouldn't understand that, Fin Fish. You've only experienced giving the torture."

"And that's always the best position to be in." She sighed melodramatically. "Well, if you don't want to play, I guess I can't force you." She pouted and circled him once more, touching his body delicately.

Feelings of pleasure and lust momentarily washed over Noin. He hadn't felt things like this since Jeanne... but he had sworn never to feel this way again. "What do you want from me, Fin?"

"To see you Fall, of course. However," she paused and looked over at the bed. It was empty. "I'll settle for your prize."

"My prize?" Noin followed her gaze. His eyes widened when he beheld the empty bed. "Where is she? What have you done with her?"

"Do you really think I'm going to tell you?" Fin rolled her eyes. "You are really predictable, Noin. All men are."

His hands stopped inches away from squeezing her neck. "How dare you..."

"I dare because I am more powerful than you. I dare because you are a weak, filthy, disgusting excuse for a man. I dare because in the end, it will be me who destroys Jeanne." She smiled triumphantly. "When I need you again, I'll call." With one final mocking smile, Fin disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

She kept running, hoping for some way out of this nightmare. The last thing Miyako remembered was the dark shadow in the museum. She knew this was very different. Where was she? How long had she been here? It felt like an eternity.

Miyako heard noises in the corridor behind her. Was someone following her? The dark shadow, perhaps? What did it want with her?

As she turned back to face forward, she ran into another figure. Miyako gasped loudly. There was just enough light for her to see a silhouette of a winged figure.

"You're mine now."


	8. eight

---------------------------------------  
For the Sake of Maron 8/10  
by Elysia  
rated PG-13  
---------------------------------------

Maron stirred slightly in her sleep, fighting the inevitable rise out of her dream world. It was in such a world where she could forget reality and avoid the confrontation that would unavoidably change her life. She slowly opened her eyes, squinting at the glare of the morning sun. Sometimes she wished she had never become Jeanne; that Fin had never granted her the power to seal invisible demons.

But being Jeanne was normal, Maron concluded as she stared at the ceiling. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she couldn't think back to a time when she wasn't a schoolgirl by day and a kaitou by night. Several memories from her childhood floated through her mind, but it wasn't enough to outweigh the fact that she would always be the reincarnation of Jeanne d'Arc.

Maron rolled over onto her side, snuggling against the warmth beside her and wishing that she could just sleep the day away. She didn't care that it wasn't reasonable; for once she just wanted to hide from her destiny.

"You're beautiful."

Maron lifted her head slightly to discover the warmth next to her was Chiaki staring back at her, his head propped up by his hand and a grin on his face. Before she could scream and yell at him, he placed two fingers on her lips.

"You asked me to stay, so I did. Nothing else happened, I swear."

She placed her hand over his, dragging it away from her mouth. "And you expect me to believe you, just like that?"

He didn't stop grinning. "Of course. But it doesn't help that you look incredibly sexy while you sleep."

Maron blushed, dropping her gaze from his. "You don't mean that."

"Of course I do. Why else would I say it?"

She sat up and turned away from him, dangling her legs over the side of the bed. "Because you're just trying to be nice. You'll say anything to a girl, won't you."

"Maron." He only said it once, but she still wouldn't look at him. Chiaki kicked his way out of the tangled sheet and crawled over to her side. Sliding one hand onto her shoulder, he brushed tendrils of hair away from her face. "After all we've seen, after all we've been through, how can you still ask me that? What more do I have to do to prove myself to you?"

"I don't know," she replied softly, obviously on the verge of tears. Chiaki pulled Maron into a tight embrace, stroking her hair while she cried for her parents, for the truth that she never understood, but most of all, she cried for the love she had denied herself.

"It's not you that I doubt, Chiaki," Maron finally said between sobs. "I doubt myself. I'm not good enough to be Jeanne. I'm not good enough for you." She looked up into his eyes. "But I have to keep going even though I want to stop. I can't stop until the last demon is sealed. I can't stop until I get Miyako back."

Chiaki kissed the top of her head. "Maron," he murmured into her soft hair, "you're too good for me. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you." His lips trailed down the side of her face, gently caressing her tender skin. As Maron turned to look at him, her lips met his, surprising both of them. But neither of them pulled away as the kiss grew deeper and longer, with wants and needs all tangled in between.

Maron clung to Chiaki, reveling in the warmth and comfort she felt from being near him. They continued their kiss, only breaking apart long enough to breathe. Chiaki slowly lowered Maron back down to the bed, shielding her protectively. He couldn't get enough of her, this sweet, innocent angel who had somehow come into his life. He hadn't asked for someone as wonderful as Maron and he certainly knew he didn't deserve her.

Suddenly Maron began squirming wildly, tears welling up in her eyes. Pulling away from the obviously frightened girl, Chiaki worriedly watched Maron curl up into a little ball, tears streaming down her face again. He reached over to brush the hair out of her face and couldn't help wincing as she visibly flinched from his touch.

"Maron..." he whispered hoarsely, on the verge of tears himself. "Please tell me what's wrong. Let me help you."

"You can't. No one can help me anymore. You don't understand... the visions, the dreams that haunt me when I close my eyes... now they've become real."

This revelation startled Chiaki. "What dreams? What visions? Why haven't you told me about this?" He moved forward and gathered her into his arms despite her actions.

She wouldn't look at him as she started to speak. "I'm fighting... something. I can't tell who or what, if it's demon or human. I'm all alone again... you, Miyako, Iinchou, you're all gone. The thing in front of me taunts me as I try to attack it, saying everyone I love is dead. Even though I try not to believe it, I begin to lose the battle... then I start to fall. The last thing I see is a glint of light reflecting off something and the outline of a large wing. Then there's nothing but darkness."

Maron buried her face in Chiaki's shoulder. "I don't know what it means. I'm scared to find out. I don't want everyone I love to die. I don't want to lose. But what if this dream is a vision of things to come? I can't let that happen."

Chiaki tenderly looked down at the girl in his arms, determination shining in his eyes. "I won't let it happen."

* * *

Miyako tried shrinking away from the approaching figure but there was nowhere for her to go. "Who are you? Where am I?" she asked, trying her best to ignore the nagging fear at the back of her mind. Todaiji Miyako was not one to get scared so easily.

The figure laughed. "My, my, aren't you the curious one. No wonder you follow in your father's footsteps so faithfully. I'm honestly surprised you haven't succeeded in your mission yet with that kind of vigor. Then again, Jeanne can be fairly cunning at times."

Miyako was shocked. "How do you know about that? How do you know about Jeanne?"

Fin stepped forward into the dim light, allowing the girl to see her for the first time. Her large wings barely grazed the walls of the corridor. "No one knows Jeanne as well as I do. You might say I have worked with her before. But she does not know how much I wish for her to die."

"What are you?"

Fin's eyes narrowed slightly. "Those who work with Jeanne call me a Fallen Angel, but they are mistaken. I am Daitenshi Fin Fish, second only to the Devil himself. I carry out his personal wishes and desires upon this mortal plane."

"Then wouldn't that make you evil?" Miyako responded. She was still trying to think through all of the facts that Fin had suddenly thrown at her.

The green haired angel laughed bitterly. "The terms 'good' and 'evil' are too relative for this world. The Devil has much more power on Earth now. But Jeanne continues to run around and restore power to her beloved god," Fin sneered. "She'll never win. She can never defeat the Devil."

Miyako still didn't quite understand. "But Jeanne is a thief. It's my job to catch her so we can retrieve all the things she's stolen. I have to bring her to justice." The ethics instilled by her father's work surfaced as she spoke.

"You really are a foolish girl, but I don't expect you to comprehend everything. I will enlighten you just this once. The items Jeanne stole no longer exist. She stole them because demonic entities fed upon their beauty. Once Jeanne sealed them away, the object no longer had a purpose."

"So that's why..." Miyako trailed off. She had never quite understood Jeanne's manner of stealing. Things were starting to fall into place. But something didn't feel right. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

Fin smirked again. "Because I know your reasons for wanting to catch Jeanne. It's not just to help your father, but you have your own motives."

Miyako's eyes widened. Could she possibly...? No, no one knew her true reason for hunting Jeanne down. Still, something wasn't right. She just couldn't believe the winged figure standing before her. "Then tell me, so I can find my way out of here," she said, trying to hide her fear.

Fin crossed her arms over her chest. "You're quite blunt. I like that." She locked gazes with Miyako. "You want to capture Kaitou Jeanne so you can prove to everyone that she is not your best friend, Kusakabe Maron."

The teenager stood there, frozen as Fin came even closer, not quite touching. The angel bent down and whispered in Miyako's ear. "But you already know the truth, don't you."

The feeling in Miyako's knees suddenly disappeared and she found herself sinking to the floor, trying to stomach all of the contradicting feelings. It wasn't true, and even if it was, Miyako refused to believe it. Surely Maron would confide something as important as this to her... wouldn't she? Miyako was one of the few people who knew the truth about Maron's past, but she had to admit, Maron hadn't been as willing to share with Miyako as she used to. Chiaki started taking her place.

But no matter how envious, how disappointed she might be, Miyako was not about to betray her best friend. She suddenly felt a surge of strength rush through her body and she managed to look back up at Fin. "No matter what you do to me, I will not betray Maron. I will not be like you."

Fin looked skeptically at Miyako. "You couldn't possibly know the first thing about me. I have seen things that would shock you to the core. Don't even dare to analyze me, little girl."

But Miyako didn't cower before the green haired angel like Fin expected. Instead she leveled her gaze. "You don't scare me anymore," Miyako announced triumphantly. "You rarely look me in the eye, so if you were truly trying to frighten me, you'd be staring me down like I'm doing to you right now."

Fin scoffed in annoyance. "You'll think twice when Jeanne arrives and I kill her. Then you'll see just what I can become."

* * *

"I don't see why you're making such a big deal about coming with me. You heard what Noin said. He expects me to fight him alone."

"And that's exactly why I refuse to stay behind, Maron!" Chiaki's voice rose. "What if you get hurt?"

"I've gotten hurt before, Chiaki. It's just one of the consequences," Maron replied.

"But you've never been hurt by a demonic human who intends on killing you," Chiaki retorted.

Maron sighed in exasperation. "Chiaki, Fin once told me that the fate of everyone's souls was in my hands because I was the reincarnation of Jeanne d'Arc. I can't take this lightly. If I'm supposed to go there alone, then I will, even if I don't know what I'm about to face."

Chiaki let out a frustrated growl, then started to pace back and forth across the room, trying to keep his temper in check. She could be so stubborn, especially when it came to Checkmates. Why couldn't she understand that he was just trying to protect her? She couldn't possible fathom the evil she was going up against but then again, neither could he. Chiaki only knew one thing for certain, thanks to Access somehow, Fin was behind this.

"Chiaki?" Maron's voice brought him back to the present moment. She was holding something in her hands, staring at it in disbelief. "I found this by the door."

"What is it?"

"A notice card," she replied solemnly. Chiaki zoomed over to Maron's side. The card was nearly identical to their personal notices, but neither of them recognized the strange black markings on it. Chiaki took the card from Maron's shaking hands and read it aloud.

"Kaitou Jeanne--

Tonight I will steal your soul. And if anyone attempts to interfere, your best friend will die."


	9. nine

---------------------------------------  
For the Sake of Maron 9/10  
by Elysia  
rated PG-13  
---------------------------------------

With fists tightly clenched at his side, Chiaki looked for a good solid wall to bash his head into. "I can't believe I agreed to let her go alone. What was I thinking?"

"I warned you from the beginning about falling for her, Sindbad. I didn't think you'd really be so stupid."

Chiaki rolled his eyes, knowing exactly to whom the cocky voice belonged. "You've lost your touch, Access. Had you been here 10 minutes ago I might have been able to stop Maron from going alone. Where have you been all this time?" Chiaki turned to face the angel and his eyes widened. "W-what the hell happened to you?"

Access folded his arms across his chest, directly meeting Chiaki's incredulous gaze with a scowl. The angel now stood taller than Chiaki. "Nothing happened, you idiot. I asked to be of more help to you and Jeanne, and well, I guess you could say my wish was granted." His large white wings unfurled to span half of the room. "Ahh, that feels so good!"

Chiaki snorted. "One too many pancakes, ne?"

Access' face reddened. "This has nothing to do with pancakes! Dammit, Sindbad, can't you be serious for once?" he bellowed.

Chiaki waved his hands slightly to get Access to back off. Joking with a two-inch high angel was one thing, but if Chiaki valued his soul at all, he wouldn't dare mock the angel who now towered over him. "Okay, okay, I take it back. So why the 'power-up'?"

The former kurotenshi shot him a Look. "Because what you and Jeanne will be facing will be too powerful for you to handle alone. If Fin is behind this, and I have a strong feeling that she is, you two are no match for her current state of power." His gaze fell to the floor. "I fear especially for Jeanne. You remember that she did not want to believe the truth about Fin?"

Chiaki nodded. "If she has to fight Fin, it will devastate her."

"She will prey upon Jeanne's weakened heart. Fin knows that it will kill her." Access shuddered. "Only a servant of the devil could be capable of such a thing."

"What do I do, Access? How can I possibly help her now?" Chiaki asked in a subdued voice.

"Jeanne hasn't quite realized it yet, but you are a major source of strength to her. You fuel her desire to fight. Whether or not that's her competitive nature, I don't know. But I do know one thing. You have to go to her, Sindbad. No one else can help her overcome what she's about to face."

Chiaki didn't reply because he knew it was the truth. Everything that applied to Jeanne and Maron applied to him as well. When he fought alongside Jeanne, he felt stronger, bolder than he had before. And like Access said, maybe that was a part of his own competitive nature. He and Maron were alike in many ways, as was Sindbad and Jeanne. If only he could make her realize that once and for all... they needed each other to complete the cycle.

"I'll meet you there," he said firmly, breathing in the night air as he stood out on the balcony. From deep within, he called upon the holy power granted him by his guardian angel and let it rush through him. He leapt from the balcony, not knowing what he would be facing, but ready to protect that which he loved.

* * *

Minazuki walked between the trees that lined one side of the Momokuri museum. Detective Toudaiji said this was the last place anyone had seen Miyako, and he was determined to do a little detective work of his own. If either kaitou had anything to do with her disappearance, he wanted to be the first to interrogate.

Staring at the museum's entrance, Minazuki briefly wondered how he would get into the locked building. He didn't exactly have the police backing him up, not at this late hour. He was here now because he wanted to rely only upon himself to save the life of such a dear friend...

When had he started to consider Miyako a close friend? They weren't even on a first name basis. Minazuki supposed that was his fault. He had a difficult time getting close to anyone outside of his family for some odd reason. Even as the representative of his freshman class hadn't really helped to break him of that habit. But lately, he had felt a connection to Maron, Miyako, and even Chiaki. Perhaps it was because they actually included him in their activities, but Minazuki felt it was something else...

Maron and Miyako were the only ones who called him 'Iinchou,' the title that went along with the class representative job. Unlike the rest of their class, they respected him. That was why the two girls were so important to him. Minazuki smiled. That was why he was here now. Which brought him back to his current situation. Where to begin? There had to be some way into the museum... provided Miyako was still in there somewhere.

"Iinchou? What are you doing here?" A familiar voice broke Minazuki out of his reverie. That voice could only belong to one person...

Maron had a quizzical look on her face as Minazuki turned to face her. "Kusakabe-san? I guess I could ask you the same thing." She didn't answer him right away, which struck him as odd. Normally Maron was the straightforward member of the group. "Kusakabe-san?" he asked again.

She blinked, looking as if she had been thinking about something else. "Oh, sorry Iinchou. I was just... thinking..."

"Are you all right, Kusakabe-san?"

"I-I'm fine, Iinchou. I was just surprised to find you here. Are you looking for Miyako too?"

A telltale blush crept up the boy's neck and Maron couldn't help smiling. "Her father said this was the last place anyone saw her. In fact, the people who reported her missing..." Minazuki trailed off, staring at Maron a little closer.

Maron nodded grimly. "Yes, Iinchou, Chiaki and I reported it. We were the last ones to see her before she disappeared."

"What happened, Kusakabe-san? You must have seen something!"

'Too much... I saw too much happen that day...' she thought. Perhaps it was time to tell Iinchou the truth... well, part of it. She doubted he would believe any of it anyway. Maron took a deep breath. "I did see something, Iinchou. It's my fault that Miyako's missing. The person who took her did so to get revenge on me. That's why I'm here now. She's gone because of me, so I have to be the one to get her back."

Minazuki gaped at her. "Why would anyone seek vengeance against you, Kusakabe-san? You haven't done anything wrong. Besides, it's not like you're one of those kaitou running around. I could believe it of them, but never you."

Maron paled considerably. If only he knew how close he was to the truth... or did he really suspect? "What if I was, Iinchou?" she said slowly. "No one knows who the kaitou are, so it could be anyone. Haven't you ever tried to find out?"

Her sudden question startled Minazuki. Why would Maron give anyone the idea that she was the one the entire city was looking for night after night? He may have considered the thought at one time, but she was really starting to concern him. "Kusakabe-san, you wouldn't want people to get the wrong impression by saying that."

But Maron paid no attention to Minazuki. Instead, her gaze was fixed upon the front steps of the museum. "Iinchou," she said quietly, "you should leave now. It isn't safe for you to be here."

Minazuki stared openly at Maron. "Then I can't leave you alone here, Kusakabe-san."

"There's nothing you can do here, Iinchou. If you care about Miyako at all, you'll leave now before you get hurt!" Maron cried out in desperation.

Normally Minazuki would retreat when danger was involved, but something inside him refused to budge. He would not leave Maron here alone to battle whatever it was that had taken Miyako. "I won't go!" he yelled back, trying to be heard over the loud rustling of the trees. The wind suddenly started to pick up, causing Minazuki to cover his face as the wind rushed up around him. No storm was approaching, but it began to swirl and dance about the ground, picking up dust and grass in its wake.

Maron looked sadly in Minazuki's direction. Because of his stubbornness, she now had no other choice. "Forgive me," she said simply and closed her eyes. The wind kicked up from the ground, leaving the area around Minazuki and raced to surround Maron. Minazuki tried to protect her, but just as he wouldn't budge earlier, he found he could not move. He could only watch.

The wind continued to swirl faster around Maron, becoming so dense that Minazuki could no longer see her. Why had Maron so fiercely insisted upon being left alone? And why had she asked him for forgiveness? She couldn't possibly have done anything wrong.

As suddenly as it had appeared, the wind died away just as quickly. Maybe now Maron would help him clear up the confusion, but Maron was no longer standing in the clearing. Instead, another figure stood in her place. To Minazuki's shock, it was a rather familiar figure, but not one he thought he'd ever see face to face.

"Kaitou Jeanne."

She regarded him silently, saying nothing.

Minazuki's pent-up emotions finally broke through. Losing all feeling in his legs, he collapsed to the ground, grasping a handful of dirt. "I never thought you capable of stealing people, but you've gone too far this time. Bring her back! Bring both of them back!"

Warmth suddenly surrounded his shoulders. He looked up to discover the arms of the kaitou wrapped around him, her quiet sobs the only thing he could hear. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Please forgive me, Iinchou," she whispered hoarsely. "I never wanted you or Miyako to get hurt. But the devil is attacking my friends to get to me. And he's winning." Jeanne bit her lip.

The troubled look in her clouded violet eyes surprised Minazuki. It was a look that he knew all too well from the girl he often watched during class.

"Maron... it is you, isn't it." Her silence was the only answer he needed.

"Iinchou, if you care about Miyako in any way... then you'll run from here. You can't stay. I can't risk losing another person I care about." She helped Minazuki to his feet. "If anything happens..." she trailed off, then wildly shook her head. "Never mind." Jeanne pushed him back onto the path towards town.

"I'll get Miyako back, Iinchou. I promise."

Minazuki reluctantly retreated into the densely wooded park until the museum was just barely out of sight. Ducking out of Jeanne's line of vision, he watched in silence to see what move the kaitou would make. Now that he knew the kaitou was not the true enemy, Minazuki began to fear for the life of his friend.

Jeanne let out a small sigh of relief when Minazuki walked away and disappeared from sight. If she couldn't protect everyone she loved, she would do her best to keep some of them out of danger.

Suddenly a dark, shrouded figure appeared on the steps of the museum. Jeanne narrowed her eyes. "Noin."

The demon smirked. "Ah, so Jeanne remembers my name after all. I was beginning to wonder."

"Give Miyako back. Now."

"Patience, my dear kaitou. You're going to have to wait to see your friend."

"Give her back NOW!" Jeanne repeated, gritting her teeth. She gripped her baton tightly, ready to strike.

Noin chuckled. "I forget how impatient Jeanne always was. She never wanted to wait for a battle to begin. You are like her in that aspect. But I will say it again. You will have to wait. I no longer have control over your precious friend."

Jeanne was momentarily surprised. "Then who does?"

The demon's face remained emotionless. "As much as I would like to dispose of you myself, I am but a servant to the mighty Devil-sama and it is my master who wishes to look upon the face of Kaitou Jeanne. If you come with me now, I can promise your friend will not be harmed."

"Do you really expect me to believe your word after you've blatantly broken it before?"

Noin approached Jeanne slowly, looking down into her innocent face. "Do you really have a choice?"

Jeanne let out a sigh. He had her there. "I will never, ever trust you, Noin, but it seems I must follow you into Hell itself if I wish to save Miyako."


	10. ten is still a work in progress

---------------------------------------  
For the Sake of Maron 10/10  
by Elysia  
rated PG-13  
---------------------------------------

By most accounts, Minazuki was not the bravest of people around. Sure, he had his certain moments of courage--and those he could count on one hand. Now, Minazuki was torn between two paths as he hid behind a large rock at the edge of the forest. Part of him wanted nothing more to run in after Maron--no, she was Kaitou Jeanne now--and protect her from whatever it was she was reluctant to face. He hadn't needed words to know she was afraid. For a split second before she entered the building, the look on her face had given her away.

He had never known Maron to be afraid. Of course, he was never looking for that sort of emotion in her. When he would gaze in Maron's direction, he longed to see some sort of admiration and devotion in her actions and words, the same that he had for her.

But things had changed recently. Even though Minazuki felt stronger, bolder in Maron's presence, it was not her presence alone that made him feel that way. No, as he had come to understand his true intentions and feelings lately, he realized that it was also Miyako that gave him courage. In fact, Miyako was more opinionated than Maron, sometimes too opinionated, really. But he still felt drawn to that sort of power, probably because he lacked it himself.

So if it wasn't Maron he cared for, had he been attracted to Miyako because of her strength all this time? The thought scared him. She was always out running after Jeanne, thinking up a new plan nearly everyday to catch the witty thief. Minazuki laughed to himself, knowing what he did now. If only Miyako knew...

That thought stopped him short. If Maron was right and Miyako was being held prisoner somewhere in the museum, then she would most certain find out the truth--if nothing happened to her first.

Interesting thoughts came to mind as he contemplated his decision. He used to think he would do anything for her, even catch that blasted Sindbad for her. But since she was Jeanne and she was good, did that make the other kaitou good or bad? Even if he no longer sought Maron's approval, he figured he could at least honor his promise to her by catching the other kaitou.

Minazuki suddenly froze. He heard a rustling in the woods behind him, and it wasn't the wind. He started to panic and shut his eyes as he slowly turned around from his hiding place. Would he fight? Could he?

He wasn't so sure he wanted to find out.

When Minazuki was almost certain that someone would take him as they had taken Miyako, he heard the steps move away from him as quickly as they had come. He hadn't been noticed. As he opened his eyes to see who had passed him, his eyes widened in shock.

Sindbad was here, and he was heading for the museum.

Headed for Jeanne.

But not if Minazuki could help it.

* * *

Chiaki instinctively followed the path Maron had taken through the woods to get to the museum. It was like a sixth sense to him now, following her wherever she went. He couldn't help it; he had to protect her from the evils she was about to face whether she liked it or not. That girl could be so stubborn, he thought to himself for the umpteenth time.

But stubbornness would not keep her alive. Not this time. It might prolong the inevitable, but it could not stop the hand of death. Not when that hand belonged to Fin Fish.

The love and sense of duty he felt for Maron was almost overwhelming for Chiaki. Not since the death of his mother had he felt so strongly towards anyone or anything. All along, he had been telling Maron the truth when he said he would do anything to protect her. This was his whole reason for becoming Sindbad. When Access chose him, the tiny angel knew something like this would happen all along.

Now, after all the mistakes, it was time to prove Access right. Not that Chiaki would ever admit it, of course.

"Sindbad!" A voice suddenly shouted out from behind. Chiaki whirled around, surprised to find Iinchou standing there. What was he doing here? Did he follow him to the museum? Saying anything more to Iinchou might give Chiaki away, so he chose his words carefully. "You shouldn't be here. Someone might get hurt."

With a look of determination on his face, Minazuki approached Chiaki. "You're not going any further," he told the kaitou. "I won't let you lay a finger on her."

Chiaki was confused. Did he mean Miyako? Of course he wouldn't harm her; he was going in to help save her. Iinchou was obviously mixed up. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Sindbad! You're only going in there to find M--Jeanne." Iinchou caught himself before he could reveal Maron's identity. "I won't let you harm her. I once promised someone that I would catch you before you could do any more wrong, and now I have. You're not going anywhere."

Chiaki held back a laugh. Iinchou was partly right and partly off his rocker. "I really don't have time for this," the kaitou responded. "I've got to get in there before something goes wrong. Don't you want your friends to be saved?"

"Of course I do!" Minazuki burst out. "But having you go in there will only do more harm. I've seen how Jeanne acts around you. She hates you. She tries to avoid you at all costs. Why don't you get a clue and leave her alone?"

Chiaki was so surprised at Iinchou's outburst that he started to laugh. The kid had more guts than he thought. "Because if I leave her alone, she will die. Same with Miyako. Is that what you want?" When Iinchou didn't answer, Chiaki turned to leave, but Iinchou grabbed his shoulder to prevent him from doing so.

"All my life, people have laughed at me. I always took it because I couldn't think of anything better to say. But this time, I won't let you laugh at me. I won't let you leave. And I certainly won't let you go in there and harm Jeanne!" Years of pent-up frustration in Minazuki came roaring out as his fist flew back and slammed into the side of Chiaki's face.

Chiaki saw stars amid his shock from being punched. Normally he was able to dodge such a move, but this time was different. No one, especially him, expected Iinchou to hit anyone. And what a hit! He could already feel his cheek and lips starting to swell up. The bitter taste of blood was on the tip of his tongue. This would definitely sting for a while.

He brought a hand to the side of his face and rubbed the affected area tenderly. "Man, Iinchou, I never knew you had it in you." From the look on Minazuki's face, he wasn't sure if Iinchou was more surprised that he had actually hit someone or that his punch had connected.

But Minazuki wasn't looking at his hand. Instead, he stared directly into Chiaki's eyes, the shock of the whole incident evident on his face. But the words that came out of his mouth surprised Chiaki almost as much as the initial punch.

"Chiaki-san? You're Kaitou Sindbad?"

Chiaki moved his hand to his mouth, where the cloth that previously covered half of his face now hung limply to one side of his face, stained with his blood from Iinchou's punch. Damn. There went another one. He lost more of those masks in one week than...

"Why you? I thought you loved Maron! Does she know? Why do you torture her?" Minazuki interrupted the unmasked kaitou's thoughts.

Chiaki let out an exasperated sigh, wincing at the pain that made in his face. "Look, Iinchou, I know there's a lot you don't understand. And as for hurting Maron, none of it was done intentionally. You just happened to see some of the rough spots." He scoffed. "Okay, a lot of the rough spots."

"That still doesn't explain why you did it!" Minazuki retorted.

"Iinchou, I know you want the truth!" Chiaki exclaimed, rubbing his bruised jaw. "Think about it this way. Every minute I spend out here telling you the truth, that's one less minute I have to get inside and help Maron fight off the very evil that is going to kill her. I'm losing time out here trying to explain stuff to you that will take longer than days for you to understand! I know you want to know everything that's been going on. Hell, there's stuff that I don't even understand yet. But let me ask you this. Do you want Maron to die? Do you want Miyako to die?"

"No," Minazuki choked out.

"Then let me go to her. Once this is all over, then we can explain things to you."

But before Minazuki could say anything in return, the two heard an ear-piercing scream coming from the direction of the museum.

Chiaki's blood froze. He knew that voice all too well.

"MARON!!"

* * *

"Miyako... please be safe. I'll be there soon." Jeanne called out lowly, not wanting to give away her presence to anything lurking within the shadows of the dark interior. Knowing Noin had a part in all of this, it was probably all a trap--more than likely, really--but she couldn't risk the safety of her best friend. If she couldn't save Miyako... who could?

"You were never good at concealing yourself, Jeanne. It's a good thing I'm here, close to you."

Jeanne whirled around quickly, startled by the break in the silence she had been trying so hard to create. She raised her hand to strike away anything in close proximity.

From behind, Noin caught her right fist easily, as if she had been moving in slow motion. "I never expected you to be so weak, Jeanne. But then, you aren't the real Jeanne anyway. You're just a fake, a fraud. Pretending to be Jeanne is only a facade to keep people from seeing how weak you really are."

She nodded. "You're right, I am weak. But there's something you've forgotten. You don't know me as well as you knew the first Jeanne, Noin."

Noin raised an eyebrow. "And what do you mean by that?" he asked skeptically.

Jeanne smirked. "Unlike the original Jeanne d'Arc, I'm left-handed." Before he could comprehend that, she drove her left fist deep into Noin's solar plexus, literally knocking the breath out of him. He collapsed to the floor, gasping for air.

Jeanne placed her boot on Noin's neck. "I could crush you and put an end to your miserable life right now, Noin. But I won't. And it's not because of any weakness, either. When it comes to protecting those dear to me, I'm stronger than you'll ever know."

His eyes closed as if to admit his defeat. "Go ahead," Noin whispered hoarsely. "Make it a swift blow. I only wish to leave this cursed existence. My death at your hand would be an honorable one."

She grimaced. "No, I will not kill you, Noin. After all, you made a deal with me to give me back Miyako. But now that I have defeated you, you must keep your word."

Noin stood up slowly, breathing in deeply while recovering from the blow Jeanne had given him. "I will take you to her, but I cannot give her back to you. My wretched master has your friend in her power now. You must defeat her to get Miyako back."

"'Her'? It seems you have a soft spot for women after all, Noin," Jeanne replied playfully.

He didn't smile. "Once you see her, you will know why I wished you to grant me a swift death. This time, I will not follow." He pointed towards the darkened archway at the other end of the room. "Go. She is waiting for you."

* * *

She began her journey down the dark corridor, using a hand against the wall to guide herself. Suddenly, a hand landed on Jeanne's shoulder. She instinctively whirled around, grabbing the stranger's wrist and flipping backwards, pinning the stranger against the wall. "I should have known you wouldn't keep your word about following me. You will not touch me again, Noin! If you leave yourself open, do not think that I will hesitate to kill you this time!"

The offender let out a fierce cry of pain. "Dammit, Jeanne! You just never give up, do you?"

Even though the stranger revealed himself not to be Noin as he spoke, Jeanne did not relent. "And you never learn, Sindbad. Stop sneaking up behind me, and maybe for once I won't attack you!"

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

Jeanne rolled her eyes and let go of Sindbad's wrist. "Shut up."

He then took hold of her wrist before she could move away. "All right then, I'll promise you one thing."

She looked skeptically at him. "And that would be what?"

Sindbad smirked. "Next time I get to pin you to the wall."

"Oooh!" Jeanne whirled out of his grip, giving him one of her steady glares, but he brushed it aside like it was nothing. "Can't you be a little more serious at a time like this? Noin said 'she' was waiting for me, and I don't need you messing with my head right now!"

Sindbad nodded soberly. "I didn't think Fin had it in her to meet with you so soon. I figured we'd meet up with several of her minions first, in order to wear you down."

Jeanne stopped, feeling as if she was frozen in her tracks. "Fin? Is she really responsible for taking Miyako? No, it cannot be true! Not my Fin Fish!"

"Think about it, Jeanne. Remember what Access told you. The Fin Fish you knew is gone. She is a Fallen Angel, and will do anything to stop the Maiden of Light. That's you. Don't you see? She will kill you if that's what it takes."

All of the pieces of the puzzle came together in Jeanne's mind at that moment, and she failed to suppress the pain in her heart. A painstaking sob escaped from her lips, and she laid a hand against the stone wall to brace herself. "Oh, Fin... what have you done?"


End file.
